


Lightning Before The Thunder

by Barnesies



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ilvermorny, Multi, Vulcans as Elves, Written before Discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barnesies/pseuds/Barnesies
Summary: The One where Jim is a wizard, goes to Ilvermorny and meets Elves.





	Lightning Before The Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this is going. If you are inspired by it, feel free to take the prompt and write your own story. 
> 
> (Just send me a message so I can read it.)

Once a decade, a student was offered a place in all four houses. And if some had been daydreaming about being the Chosen One, Jim Kirk was not one of them. The eleven years old boy from Iowa had been told, over and over again, he was his father’s son and would, without fail, make him proud by following his footsteps as a Wampus.

His parents, nor their cooing friends, none of them ever asked him what he wanted as an actual person. What he wished for.

“ Chapel, Christine! ”, called Deputy Headmistress, Eureka Reinhardt - better known as Number One.

A little blonde walked trembling to the very center of the hall and before long the Pukwudgie raised its arrow high, while the three others stay set in stone.

Her sigh of relief is followed by a thunder of applause and as she walked away, Jim wondered what kind of feeling his new classmates were going to read on his own face, after the feline creature’s roar resounded.

A thought, the young half-blood obliged himself to put aside, the moment his name was called :

“ Kirk, James! ”

He shared one last look with his travel buddies before marching to stand on the Gordian Knot. And while he was very tempted to close his eyes, as he waits for the inevitable, he did not.

The Wampus roared.

The boy was ready to walk away, jaw set, when a flapping sound stopped him.

It was the Thunderbird showing his interest.

And then came the Horned Serpent, crystal glowing on its head.

Jim knew he was gaping but, could not be bother to stop.

He did not fully realized what was happening before murmurs arose from everywhere, as the Pukwudgie raised its arrow.

The Four were waiting after him, as well as the entire school.

“ You must choose now, Mister Kirk. ”, added his soon-to-be professor, from where she was standing on the side, a small smile playing on her lips.

He nodded but, was at a loss.

He knew most of past chosen ones had gone to Horned Serpent, but truly the snake house was a little too fancy to his liking. Also, he had no idea why Pukwudgie showed any kind of interest in him. Which left him with Wampus and Thunderbird.

Jim had always thought flying creatures were fascinating, as was the sky and everything above. His broom was his most precious possession. If he was fully honest, he may had to admit to an obsession.

The feathered creature flapped its wings anew, like it knew what Jim was thinking.

And just as an another voice, sounding a hell of a lot like his mother, remembered him of his father’s legacy, he simply said :

“ Thunderbird. ”


End file.
